Day Old Hate
by Le Britties
Summary: It's Hermione's last day of Hogwarts. Join her as she remembers the ups, the downs, and the things that made her ask Oh, Merlin, what was I thinking?Fic based on Dallas Green's song Day Old Hate Note: PreHPB!
1. Chapter 1

**Day Old Hate**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. I wish I did own Draco though.

Author's Note: Hello all. This is the first story that I've written in quite some time. Whether you like it or hate it, I need some reviews 'cause I'm a little skeptical on whether or not I should continue it. I mean, I may just continue it but not post any more depending on the reviews I get.

Enjoy.

**  
**_Prologue  
_

It's the day before I graduate – my last official day as a student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It has been an amazing seven years and I am quite sad to say good-bye, but I feel a new chapter in my life has begun this year. My final year, this year, was the best. It had its ups and its downs and there have defiantly been some of those moments where when I think back on it, I say "Oh, Merlin, what in the heck was I thinking?"

I guess you could say that I'm still a bookworm, seeing as how I've been chosen as valedictorian and named the smartest witch of this time by the Daily Prophet. Looking as what has happened this year, I wouldn't have chosen myself for those. Maybe Dumbledore knows, maybe he doesn't. I've never been able to figure out the way that man works.

Many people ask what I, the Hermione Granger, have done in order to make myself think "Oh, Merlin, what in the heck was I thinking?" I guess that only way for you to comprehend what happened if for me to begin when the glares ended. If started out as an ordinary Saturday, but by then time it was over, nothing was ever the same…

**  
**  
_Chapter One_

I had gone to the library when everyone else, who was a third year or older with a signed permission form, had gone to Hogsmeade for the weekend. Normally, I would've gone but our NEWTS were soon to arrive and studying was more appealing to me than hanging around with Harry and Ron, especially since Ron and I had already gotten into a catastrophic fight. Harry, of course being of the male gender, took his side.  
The peace and quite of the school's library always soothed and comforted me, no matter what happened. It was my constant; no matter what took place or what changed, the library always remained peaceful and quiet. My usual table, the one in the very back closest to the History Section, was empty as always. The table, this segment of smooth circular wood was also my constant. It was always empty and always at my enjoyment.

I took heavy strides that day, my mind being in another place. Unfortunately, when I had sat down, I hadn't noticed the set of books already meticulously placed on one side of the table. I set my bag with my things in a chair and went to find the history books I needed. When I returned, a certain blonde-haired Slytherin was sitting across from where I normally sat.

"Miss Parkinson," I tried to use an official tone of civility that a Head Girl is expected to use with everyone. "May I inquire as to what you are doing here and why you are sitting at _my_ table?" Deep down, I hope I didn't confuse her with the official sounding words, but it was quite amusing to watch the emotions of confusion, embarrassment, and anger play across her face.

"Granger, she's here with me," a deep male voice behind me stated. He had the same official tone that I did.

"Yes, well I should've known that she would not have ventured in here had it not been for you," I say, still trying to remain civil. "I guess, in all fairness," I take a deep breath trying to put into words what I know needs to be said, "since you two were here first…I'll go some place else…"

I grab my bag and my book and walk to Madame Pince to check it out. Before I walk out of the library, I glance to the back and watch the two Slytherins, who are just as shocked as I am that I didn't try to pick a fight. I then open one of the two wooden doors and walk, proud and confused with myself and my actions.

A realization then hits me. One of my only constants is gone. I cannot use that table anymore since Malfoy and Parkinson have hence forth claimed it as their own. I turn the corner and sink down against the cold, stone wall. It may not seem like much to you, and when I look back on it now, I'm actually embarrassed to say that I did freak out over not being able to sit at that table anymore, but when it comes to everything changing, you _need_ a constant…

As I sit on the floor, lost in my own thoughts, I didn't notice someone standing in front of me. My thoughts wondered back to the library with Malfoy and Parkinson. Malfoy thinks he's so perfect with his perfect hair and his perfect teeth and his perfect lips…That's where my thoughts were cut short with a hang waving in my face. And then an urgent whisper was breaking the silence of the corridor. "Granger?"

I look up into the face of the one who has plagued my thoughts. "Woah…" I say in a dazed voice. "How'd you do that?" "He looks down at me with that O-M-G-She's-Gone-Mental look but the words that manage to escape his mouth were "What do you mean?"

"Well…" I say, looking in to his eyes with my own glazed over, still in a trance, "I was just thinking about you and then, POOF, out of no where, you show up?" Bad thing to say. I'm defiantly out of my day dream when his pale blonde eye brows shoot up to his hairline. He then gives his trademark smirk that I'm sure he was born with.

"So, you were thinking me, eh, Granger?" He gives a small, triumphant chuckle.

_Yes._ "No," I retort. _But you were and there's nothing wrong with that. _Shut up brain.

I then stand up to see him eye-level. Well, almost eye-level. Y'see, he's about a head taller than me so my eye-level is his Adam's apple. "What I meant to say," I clear my throat, regaining my confidence, "is that I was merely—"

"Just face it, Granger, I'm irresistible and you can't keep me out of your thoughts…" he interrupts and gives me a wink.

"Oh, you wish, Malfoy," I say as I roll my eyes at him.

"Ah, ah, ah, Granger. I do believe that it is _you_ who was thinking about _me_," he replies, looking down at me with those unreadable eyes.

"No, I wasn't," I step towards him, calling his bluff.

"Oh, yes you were, Miss Granger," he says, also taking a step forward, neither of us breaking eye contact in fear of losing our unspoken staring contest.

"No. I. Wasn't," I enunciate each word clearly, putting my hands on my hips, still not breaking eye contact.

"Shut up, Granger," he uses a forceful tone.

"Why don't you make me, Malfoy?" I challenge him.

"You don't want me to make you."

"Aw," I use the tone one uses when speaking to a baby, "is wittle Dwaco too scawed?" 

He continues to stare for a few seconds longer before he unexpectedly pushes his lips down onto mine. He wraps his arms around my waist as my arms instinctively snake their way from down by my sides to on his shoulders with my fingers intertwining in his silky blonde hair. The next thing I know, my back roughly hits the cold wall and when I gasp in surprise, he takes that as an opportunity to deepen the kiss.

When I finally realized what was taking place, I pushed him away, both of us breaking fairly heavily from the intensity of the kiss. "Malfoy…Don't." I then grab my things from the floor and run up to the Gryffindor common room.

Author's Note: As I said, I need reviews in order to decide. Constructive criticism is nice. I'm sorry it's not very long but reviews would inspire me. And the entire fic was inspired by Dallas Green's song "Day Old Hate", hence the title.  
Thanks,

Le Britties


	2. Chapter 2

**Day Old Hate  
**_Chapter Two_

Disclaimer: If it were mine, I wouldn't be posting on here…Oh and none of the song lyrics belong to me, either…or I'd be singing them – which you do NOT want!

Author's Note: I'm sorry to keep you all waiting. Washington DC was being invaded by 50000 boy scouts…It was amusing. Thanks to my wonderful beta reader, Alicia. She is fantastic! This chapter, I'm hoping, will be longer. The actual song lyrics will be in the dialogue this time. See if you can find them, 'cause they really are great. Also, additional song lyrics are in here. Cookies to all who can find them. (:

Enjoy.

_PS:_ This is all Pre-HBP. Hehehe.

Needless to say, I was completely and utterly confused, and I just couldn't face him. So I did what every confused Head Girl does; I stayed in my room and analyzed the situation from all angles. I pondered it for _hours_. And just when I had come to some sort of a conclusion, I had to think about it some more.

It was odd, really. Absolutely everything I had known for the previous six years was being questioned. How long had he felt this way? How did he really feel? Was it all a joke, a bet perhaps? Then an even bigger question hit me: How did _I_ feel about _him_?

I'm not going to go into some sort of weird denial and not admit that he's good looking; I'm sure most girls would have to rethink their sexuality if they _didn't_ find him attractive. But why me? Bookworm, Mudblood, completely incapable of looking the least bit pretty. Or maybe he fancies the smart girls that can "talk nerdy" to him -- Nah, Pansy's certainly incapable of that.

Then I had some form of a revelation. I'm the only one Malfoy acknowledges that he can carry on a somewhat decent conversation with – even if it is throwing insults too and fro. Hm, very interesting. But I'm still not ready to face him.

I figured I'd let the weekend pass and I'll stay in my room- think, sleep, and have some food brought up from the kitchens. A wave of stupidity washed over me. I had to patrol the hallways tonight …with _him_. After some therapeutic screaming into my pillow, I was reluctantly ready to go to dinner. If he tried to talk about it, I'd just play it off like it's not big deal and I'd soon forget about it. But it _was_ a big deal and I _won't_ soon forget about it. Merlin, have I gotten myself into something deep!

Dinner quickly passed by and before I knew it, it was 8 o clock. Half past eight was when I had to meet at McGonagall's office for the assignment. I ran back to my room – oh, it was so great being Head Girl with my own dorm – to grab my sweater. It was early October, after all, and I would've hated to catch a cold in this drafty castle.

I was now all set to patrol the halls. I went downstairs (four flights of them, to be precise) to McGonagall's office. The door is locked, the lights are off, and a piece of parchment with her neat, professor-like hand writing is attached to the door.

_Mister Malfoy and Miss Granger,_

_I regret that I am not available at this time to give you tonight's assignments personally, for more pressing matters arose shortly after dinner. You two are to patrol the corridors of the first, second, fourth, fifth, sixth and seventh floors. Do not worry about the west wings or the third floor. Mister Filch rose to the occasion and volunteered to patrol those. I trust the both of you will patrol together – without any quarreling – and make sure no student is out of their houses by curfew. You will patrol until 11:30, and you must be back in your respective houses by no later than 11:45._

_Professor McGonagall_

"Seems easy," a voice behind me said abruptly, making me give a small yelp of surprise and a jump.

"Good Godric, Malfoy!" I yelled at him, clutching my heart. "Don't do that!"

He chuckled a little, noticing where I'd placed my hand. "Oh, Granger, it's okay if I've made your nipples hard. It happens to most of the female population when they're in close proximity to me," he smirked.

"Yeah, laugh it up, you Nancy Boy," I told him, letting an attitude shine through. "And that's gross, Malfoy. You wish," I said, rolling my eyes and walking away. 

"Oh…That explains a lot. And, indeed, I _do_ wish you were part of the female population. It's quite awkward knowing that I had previously kissed a man," he stated, apparently forgetting the insult I had just thrown at him.

I stop, rooted in my spot, fuming. I could hear him laughing at me. _He's _so_ proud of himself. _He walked in front of me to take a look at the emotions I was experiencing. "Draco Malfoy you insolent little prick! You wouldn't know anyone of the female population if she danced in front of you, batting her eye lashes, yelling 'I have a vagina! I have a vagina!'" I whispered to him in a deathly sort of tone. It was all I could do before I started crying. I shoved past him, not wanting to hear what other insults he had to hand out.

"Granger."

I walked farther away with every syllable.

"Granger, come back here."

The tears were freely falling down my cheeks. I submerged myself in my silent sobs.

"Hermione, I…I…"

I stopped walking, turned around, and stomped towards him. "First off, you don't get the _pleasure_ of calling me Hermione. And second, don't even say the words 'I'm sorry' because we both know you aren't." I raised my hand, as if to slap him, but then I stopped myself. "You're not even worth it." I shook my head with disgust and sniffled a little, waiting for a reaction. When there wasn't one, I slowly walked forward, to start our patrolling session.

He quietly followed, apparently searching for the words to say. After meandering down two staircases to reach the main entrance hall at precisely 9 o clock, he finally said something. "Granger – Hermione, let's face it, this was never what you wanted."

"Malfoy, I told you not to call me that. It's Granger to you. Hell, even Mudblood has gotten so predictable that I'm used to it. But what did I never want?" I asked in a casual tone, trying to forget the previous quarrel we had just had.

"Fine, _Granger_," he put special emphasis on my surname. "I'm talking about the fighting and the name calling. And I know it's fun to pretend. But now…" he said, stopping me by turning in front of me to look me in the eye. (_'Oh his beautiful grey eyes!' That annoying bugger of a voice in my head snickered_) "Your blank stares and empty threats…They're all I have."

"Hah," I scoffed. "Sure, Malfoy."

"Hermione, I mean Granger. NO, I mean _Hermione_." I almost wanted to laugh at his little debate with himself. But I didn't. "Call me Draco…Please?" the handsome Slytherin pleaded.

"Fine, _Draco_," I spat as if it were a poison on my lips. Deep down, I did like calling him Draco, but please don't tell him that! I rolled my eyes and continued walking, checking the Great Hall and concluded that no one was there.

"Hermione…If you wanted to drown me in the lake," he said, taking my hand in his. _Wow, it fits so perfectly_. "I'd be okay with that because just knowing that you'd be the last thing I saw before I died…Well, it gives me a feeling – a good feeling – not in the sense that I'd be dying, but in the sense that I'd get to see you."

"Malfoy – Draco…" I paused, thinking that all through. "Draco Malfoy. Why are you saying this?"

"Why'd you call me 'Draco Malfoy'? Draco is fine…"

"Answer my question first," I barked as we continued, advancing towards a couple of classrooms. "Please," I added more as an after thought than anything else. "Sorry," I mumbled under my breath.

"I'm saying this because…I don't know!" Draco says, taking his hand from mine to run it through his hair stressfully. _Oh, yeah, we were still holding hands…_ "You just…It's just…You know when we get so mad and upset with each other that there is a…tension and passion between us?" I nodded. "I can't imagine my life without that…Without you. I mean, third year, when you slapped me, I was _furious_ but I guess that's when I realized that I _loved_ seeing you angry. I just—"

"Wait, wait wait…" I interrupted, completely stopping in my tracks. "You've felt like this since **third year**?" He nodded, his eyes downcast. "Why haven't you moved on! You can easily have any girl at Hogwarts with the snap of your fingers!"

"I tried moving on!" He grabbed my arm when I attempted to continue walking. "Just when I thought I would be almost over it – over you -- something would happen and I'd notice something new that I liked about you…" he explained, wrapping me into a hug. "Hermione, would you believe me if I said I didn't need you because I wouldn't believe you if you said the same to me…"

"Draco…Malfoy," I stated weakly. "Draco Malfoy, this is moving way too fast." I pulled out of his arms and placed my hands on my hips. "Am I just supposed to rethink how I feel about you because after six years of hatred I find out that you've had a crush on me for half of the time?" I asked him, skepticism dripping from my voice.

"Hermione, I know this is weird. It's uncharted territory to me as well. You've always been the 'Forbidden Girl' and the 'Gryffindor Princess.' Like you said, I could have any girl I want in the school. But I don't want just _any_ girl…" his voice trailed off as we finally checked a classroom. After an uncomfortable silence, and two classrooms later, Draco Malfoy was the first to speak. "Why can't I feel anything from anyone other than you?" he sighed.

"Draco Malfoy…" I began, slowly turning around from the room we were just in. "Draco is too intimate…Malfoy is too generic," I spoke barely above a whisper.

"Hm?" he asked in a tone of confusion.

"D-Draco is a term that's too intimate for what we are…Malfoy is used for enemies and friends, which we no longer are…" I explained a little bit louder than the first time. From the look on his face, he didn't understand what I was talking about. "You had questioned why I called you Draco Malfoy instead of just Draco or just Malfoy earlier. And you only feel things from me because you've let me consume you…"

Author's Note: Yey! A cliffie. And chapter three is currently being worked on. I'm really proud of myself that I did get a lot down up there. Now, if you'd be so kind as to review, it'd be greatly appreciated.  
Thanks y'all,  
Le Britties AKA a Texas girl.


End file.
